Nightmares and Dreams
by KishaLain
Summary: Nada es como antes…, algunos encontramos la felicidad y otros empezamos a traicionar a lo que llamábamos antes amigos, compañeros, soldados… Nos están poniendo a unos contra otros, pero no estamos solos…lucharemos juntos hasta el final… Hasta la muerte… Por quienes más amamos.


**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Como dije en mi anterior fanfic llamado **Starlight**, iba a hacer otro **Ironfrost**, pero este es diferente, esta inspirado en el universo **Marvel**, y además no será la única pareja que salga aunque si la principal de esta historia. Para mi es mas especial que el anterior, porque como ya veréis en siguientes capítulos no tiene nada que ver y aunque el amo r es una de las principales ideas, también la traición y la guerra están incluidos.

Espero que sea de su agrado el primer capitulo.

**NOTA:** Algunos capítulos, no todos, están narrados por alguno de los personajes, lo sabréis sobretodo porque al principio de esos capítulos pondré el nombre de quien lo narra como en este.

**1. No solo una obsesión…**

**Anthony E. Stark**

_Después de la unión de los Vengadores, después de salvar la ciudad de una invasión de otros mundos al nuestro y la captura del causante…Loki…, no me sentía igual que antes, tan seguro de mi mismo, tan confiado y pasota…_

_Cuando todo parecía solucionado y capturamos de nuevo al hermanastro de Thor, comencé a sentirme muy raro, no podía sacarme al dios de la travesura de mi cabeza, por las noches intentaba dormir, aunque no podía, solo miraba al techo y me venían imágenes de él a mi cabeza, las pocas veces que conseguía dormir soñaba con el, pesadillas en las que el intentaba matarme, pero a veces esas pesadilla se convertían en dulces sueños en los que el me acariciaba el rostro y me susurraba palabras de deseo y gemidos desesperados, pero despertaba sintiendo aquellos sueños muy amargos al principio de la mañana._

_Algunos de mis compañeros empezaron a preocuparse por mi mientras aun seguíamos en el Helicarrier de SHIELD, estaba con una ojeras impresionantes del mal sueño de los últimos cuatro días después del ataque a New York, no decía nada sobre mis malas noches pensando y soñando en Loki, me tomarían por loco seguramente, me encerrarían y seguramente Thor intentaría matarme…_

_La quinta noche en el Helicarrier de verdad que no pude dormir nada, en mitad de la noche me levante de la cama para dar un paseo por el interior de la nave, por curiosidad fui a la sala de vigilancia, los Vengadores estaban haciendo turnos para estar en aquella sala y vigilar al dios de la travesura, me habían dicho que yo estuviera tranquilo y que no me preocupase por eso que debía descansar, así que no había estado allí hasta esa noche, no había nadie porque al parecer seguramente el encargado de esta tarea estaría marchando a por otro café ya había un vaso de plástico vacío sobre una mesa._

_Me senté en la silla suspirando y mire las pantallas, Loki estaba despierto en una nueva celda de cristal blindado, del techo colgaban unas cadenas especiales que lo sujetaban estaba con los pies casi en el aire y llevaba una mordaza de titanio especial tapándole la boca, en cierta forma me daba pena. En ese momento me sorprendí al ver que miraba directamente a una de las cámaras, justo a la pantalla la cual yo estaba mirando la que enfocaba mejor su rostro, ¿Era casualidad? O… ¿Él sabia que le estaba observando?, en esos momentos mi mente comenzó a fantasear con el dios de la travesura, no podía evitarlo…_

_Soñaba despierto con tener la contraseña de la celda de cristal, yo entraba en esta y nos encerraba a ambos en ella, el me miraba fijamente con aquellas orbes esmeraldas tan hermosas, me cautivaron la primera vez que las vi y se que el veía mis ojos a través del traje de Iron man; yo me aproximaba a el quitándole la mordaza, un fino hilo de su saliva de separo de esta cayendo en sus labios y yo lamí estos disfrutándolos como pétalos de flor bañados en miel, mis pensamientos e me hacían algo cursis, pero me daba igual ¿Quién iba a saberlo?. Yo le arrancaba los pantalones y acariciaba sus piernas, me preguntaba si parecerían blancas y de porcelana como la tez de su angelical rostro, me preguntaba si su aliento seria calido y su pecho y brazos acogedores para mi…_

_Cuando mis fantasías se estaban volviendo mas candentes, teniendo una molestia en el pantalón sintiéndolo muy apretado mientras observaba al causante de mis delirios apareció Steve…_

-¿Qué haces aquí Stark?, te dijimos que debías descansar…-

-Yo solo estaba….-

_Entonces vi como mi compañero me miraba extraño sobretodo…ahí abajo, por lo que me percate de mi propia erección, me levante sin decir nada sobre ello y lo empuje un poco para salir de allí. Debido a esa incomoda situación el día después todos sabían que había estado espiando a Loki, pero por suerte Steve no les dijo nada sobre la erección que me había provocado el dios de las travesuras. Todos me preguntaban sin parar que me pasaba, yo me negaba a contestar estaba avergonzado, no quería que me odiaran…_

-No importa hombre de hierro, podrás descansar esta misma noche, voy a llevar a mi hermano a su primer juicio en Asgard-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Te lo llevas ya y a un juicio?!- _conteste alterado por las palabras de Thor, recibiendo las miradas extrañas de mis compañeros._

_Se hizo un silencio incomodo, pero nadie dijo nada ya sobre mi reacción. Ese mismo día podría volver a mi casa, reconstruir la torre Stark o al menos parte de ella. Todos los vengadores nos reunimos para ver como el dios de la travesura y el musculitos volvían con el cubo, pero…hubo algo que me desconcertó…demasiado…_

_Cuando estaban a punto de desaparecer en el portal, Loki me dedico una mirada solo a mi…, no era de indiferencia, ni de odio, tampoco era de superioridad, era una mirada triste y anhelante, me dejo completamente helado, mis pies quisieron moverse para sujetarlo y que no se fuera._

_¿Qué me estaba pasando?_

_Ese mismo día intente organizar un poco las reparaciones de la torre Stark, intentaba pensar en otras cosas y no tanto en el dios de las travesuras, por suerte tenia a Pepper para ayudarme, aunque viéndome como un zombie me mando inmediatamente a descansar a casa. Ese día si pude dormir, pero Loki seguía en mis sueños sin parar, no queriendo dejarme pensar en otras cosas. En parte aquellos sueños eran tan agradables, algunos candentes y mojados, otros eran mas dulces y tiernos, pero me dejaban un sabor amargo al despertar y poder ver que el no se encontraba a mi lado. ¿Acaso empezaba a sentir la soledad?, cierto que tenia amigos, los vengadores, un montón de mujeres hermosas a mis pies que deseaban estar en mi cama, pero lo que necesitaba era a él, era un amor enfermizo…tenia miedo de volverme loco si no lo tenia solo para mi._

_Pasó un mes algo ajetreado por el trabajo, tuve muchas reuniones de la empresa, eventos, nuevos inventos, arreglos para mis trajes, asuntos con el grupo de los Vengadores el cual iba creciendo, aunque un miembro importante nuestro buen amigo Hank Pym o conocido como Goliat u Hombre hormiga, su prometida Janet o conocida como la Avispa permaneció con nosotros, aunque ella y yo estuvimos tratando de persuadirle para que se quedase no accedió y se unió a las fuerzas de SHIELD, quería evitar cualquier acto violento y se dedico a investigar para ayudar a los súper villanos a cambiar y que usasen sus habilidades para cosas mas productivas y humanitarias; me hubiera gustado que permaneciera con nosotros, supongo que el siguió creyendo que tonteaba con Janet como con las demás mujeres, pero siempre la respete debido a que ellos estaban juntos y eran mis amigos, Janet esta algo deprimida por no poder convencerle de lo contrario, intentamos animarla y al menos a veces parece feliz en su labor como vengadora o al menos eso quiero yo creer._

_Mas Vengadores entraban y salían de la mansión que había construido para ellos, algunos eran miembros fijos otros iban y venían cuando ellos querían, de cualquier forma parecía que la ciudad estaba algo mas segura y yo necesitaba relajarme porque aun cuando tenia tanto trabajo y tanto por hacer no podía dejar de pensar en Loki eso, me torturaba demasiado._

_Una semana después decidí ir a un club nocturno donde había alcohol, buena música y mujeres hermosas, me había duchado, perfilado mi barba, estaba bien vestido y perfumado, en cuanto entre a pedir algo de beber ya estaba rodeado de chicas las cuales querían bailar conmigo, estuvimos bailando y mas se unieron a nosotros, todas querían ir a una sala VIP a solas conmigo, ya podréis imaginaros para que, pero no sentía ganas alguna de llevarme a ninguna de ellas. Seguía bailando en la pista rodeado de mujeres las cuales se pegaban cada vez más a mí, hasta que pensé que me había vuelto del todo loco…_

_Vi una silueta bailando en la pista de baile, me miraba con sus orbes esmeralda y su cabello azabache moviéndose de un lado para otro sin alborotarse demasiado, se acerca y por un momento pensé que estaba alucinando hasta que se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído:_

-Se que estas desconcertado, quizás deberías dejar a estas damas por esta noche y conversar conmigo…-

-Loki… ¿Qué…haces a…?-

-Shh, ahora no…en privado…-

_Yo solté un suspiro tembloroso que me dio un cosquilleo en los labios, él lo noto y sonrió de lado bailando aun cerca de mi, tarde un poco en pensar que hacer porque no podía parar de verlo allí frente a mi, así que al final asentí y le hice un ademán para que me siguiera hasta una sala VIP la cual había alquilado solo para los dos, mande pedir dos whiskys para ambos, no tardaron en traerlo para nosotros. La habitación VIP era oscura con luces azules de baja frecuencia, con sofás de cuero negro muy cómodos en forma de L alrededor de una mesa, se podía oír la música de la disco y había un cristal tintado el cual te permitía ver el club, pero impedía que la gente del exterior pudiera ver hacia dentro._

_Loki se acomodó en los sofás y yo me senté a su lado con una precavida distancia, no quería que pasara algo que no debía, quizás estaba hay para hacer alguna travesura, quizás quería engañarme y matarme, pero prefería pensar otras cosas._

-¿A que has venido?, ¿Y a un lugar como este?-

-¿Tienes que preguntar?, esta claro que estaba buscándote-

_En ese momento estaba tomando de mi vaso así que casi me atraganto con el liquido lo solté en la mesa de cristal tosiendo mientras el me miraba con cara de satisfacción seguramente por mi reacción. _

-Escúchame Stark…, e sido desterrado temporalmente de Asgard y voy a permanecer en Midgard…- _posó su mano sobre la mía y yo trague saliva._

-¿Y has aprovechado para venir a vengarte de mi?, ¿Vas a terminar lo que no pudiste antes?-

-Estas muy equivocado no te tire desde tu edificio por lo que crees…-

-Explícame…-

_Se acerco tomándome del rostro con una mano mirándome serio, casi de forma lastimera a mis ojos y yo veía reflejado mi miedo en los ojos esmeraldas de el por la respuesta que pudiera darme._

-Cuando intente conquistar tu corazón con mi cetro y ver que no surgía efecto…no pude evitar sentir rabia al saber que no estarías a mis pies…- _en ese momento el me beso de forma pasional al principio quise separarme, esto no podía ser, habíamos sido enemigos, pero eso empezó a dejar de importarme y comencé a buscar desesperado sus labios como si fuera el oxigeno que mis pulmones necesitaban a pesar de que era lo que me quitaba el aliento._

-¿Esto…es…una disculpa?- _dije entre jadeos cuando cortamos el beso._

-Si Stark…lo es…, pero también te estoy declarando la guerra…-

-¿La guerra?-

-Si….- _el poso su mano de finos y delicados dedos sobre el reactor de mi pecho, por un momento temí que pudiera arrancarlo de cuajo en un ataque de rabia, pero no lo hizo, acaricio el contorno de este de forma delicada como si se tratase de un cristal _–para conseguir tu corazón Anthony Stark…-

_Yo solté un suspiro y me vi hipnotizado por sus ojos, quizás me sentía solo, porque lo que había estado buscando en mi vida era alguien como el para permanecer a su lado, dulcemente diabólico, y a pesar de lo que había hecho, sabia que había sufrido en su vida y sabiendo eso quizás el podría cambiar y yo podría perdonarme a mi mismo por sentirme atraído hacia el. Después de aquella declaración no me resistí, seguimos bebiendo, continuábamos besándonos, a veces nos quedábamos simplemente mirándonos hasta que estuve algo bebido como para tomar valor y se lo hice allí mismo, lo poseí escuchado la música del exterior y el no se resistía, quería mas , me lo pedía…_

_Después de aquello desapareció._

_Me deprimí mas de lo que pensé, estaba sintiendo cosas fuertes, es como si através de sus ojos me comunicase como el era, que quería que supiera que no era tan malo como quiso aparentar, y yo quería creerle con todas mis fuerzas. Una semana después del encuentro entre nosotros me quede con los Vengadores en la mansión, y fue una sorpresa ver a Thor allí hablando con el equipo de los nuevos, me acerque curioso para saber que hacia allí pues pensé que iba a quedarse en Asgard._

-Hombre de Hierro, necesito pedirte un favor-

-¿De que se trata rubiales?-

-Loki a sido desterrado una temporada de Asgard, yo estoy encargado de su custodia, ¿Podemos permanecer aquí?-

_Era cierto lo que me había dicho en el club y mirando mas haya de mis compañeros a lo lejos estaba el allí sentado, pude ver que me sonrió de manera cómplice, pero casi dulce…ya no podía hacer nada, estaba en mi cabeza y en mi recién nacido corazón..._

_Los coches, las chicas, los lujos, los amigos, mis propiedades, no eran suficientes._

_Tenia que ser solo mío…_

-Claro…podéis instalaros arriba…-

**Continuara.**

**Notas finales:**

Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo, el cual no tiene mucho de especial, pero para mi no es así, espero sus comentarios y ojala sigan leyendo porque queda algo hasta llegar a las partes importantes de esta historia la cual esta planeada con antelación.

Saludos.


End file.
